Revival
by DarkRaven4ever
Summary: The girl they thought was gone had still been there all along... One of my First fics, pls R&R...


A year or so had past since theTitans last saw the spunky teenage girl who they had thought betrayed them. The presence of this teenage girl had long since vanished from the corridors. The girl was once a part of them, and still is. The ground had before trembled beneath her feet when she fought against villains alongside the Teen Titans. Now the ground stays silent as she stood there, three hundred meters below the Earth's surface, in stone. Her sacrifice was never forgotten and was never in vain. She did what she had done because she cared about her friends. Her last words still echoed in Beast Boy's ears, ' It's never to late...you were the best friend I've ever had' She had stepped back and allowed the Titans to escape their death, while she had stayed and stopped the volcano that had began to erupt. She had succeeded in saving innocent lives and ones she cared about, but as a result she had lost her own life in the process. Who is this girl, you may ask. Who is this girl that saved others by turning to stone? This girl, this girl that spared others although they seemed to hate her before, had a name. Her name...was Terra.

"Azerath, metrion, _zinthos_!" Raven's eyes glowed black as she levitated in the air. A traffic sign turned black (due from being controlled by Raven) She lunged her arm forward and the sign was thrown forth and at the villain she was fighting. It seemed to be a giant (by giant, forty feet long) black cobra. The cobra had one glowing red eye and the other, orange that had a bloody scar over it. Raven flew around it as if teasing it. Her dark blue cloak drifted behind her. The snake hissed with insanity and whipped its rattlesnake tail around attempting to strike her, but missed entirely. Raven landed on the ground next to the rest of the Titans. She glanced at the cobra and at Beast Boy who was a green cheetah, which whipped around its tail. "And I thought Beast Boy's aim was bad." Raven said as she looked back to the cobra. The cheetah glared at Raven and slightly growled. "Titans Go!" Robin yelled as usual, the sign to begin the battle. Starfire's eyes turned bright green and she flew forth grabbing a hold of Robin, lifting him into the air. She brought him up until she reached the cobra's head. Starfire loosened her grip on Robin, and then she let go, dropping Robin on top of the cobra.

He took a small yellow disk off his belt and quickly attached it to the cobra. Robin briskly jumped off it and landed on his feet when he hit the cement road. The yellow disk had sparks flying from it until it exploded leaving a wide gash on the cobra's head. Starfire, then once again flew forward throwing star bolts at the creature. Each one hit, each bolt leaving a mark on the cobra. The snake hissed once more and wrapped its tail around Starfire and brought her close to its face. Starfire's eyes became their original color. She just smiled in return to the Cobra's hissing and snarling. Realizing this the snake tilted its head in confusion. Starfire continued to smile as she looked upon the snake "I am sorry, but I can not be taken down so easily." She said looking straight into the snake's eyes. A green glow surrounded her and seemed to 'explode' around the beautiful alien. The snake let go as if this 'explosion' had burnt it. Now, Cyborg ran toward the snake, his right mechanical arm becoming a sonic cannon. As he ran past the cobra he shot the 'sonic' at the snake, and hit. Beast Boy, still as a cheetah, now was running at the cobra with intense speed.

At the last moment he turned into a rhino and rammed his horn against the creature's scaly black skin, once again leaving a wound on the cobra's skin. Beast boy backed up and turned into his normal form. The snake hissed, but cut off. He stood in his tracks. Then it turned its head and began to slither off. "Hey dude! Wrong way!" Beast Boy yelled at the snake. The cobra didn't turn back, but tunneled underground. "Umm...isn't the snake-thing supposed come after _us?_" Beast Boy pandered and pointed to the tunnel that was left behind by the creature. "It probably has another goal." Robin suggested "We were probably just" Robin was cut off by the ground rumbling beneath his feet - - an earthquake. Only a few seconds later the earthquake had stopped. "An...Earthquake?" Robin said confused. "But the last time we had one of those was when..." Cyborg couldn't finish the sentence. He put his hand behind his head puzzled. Beast Boy walked forward to get a better look at the tunnel "...Terra..." he said softly. "Maybe we should follow the snake. It could take us to its goal needed to meet." Starfire suggested. Robin nodded and glanced at the seemingly endless tunnel.

Deep below the surface the Titans walked down the tunnel made by the snake. They finally reached the end of this tunnel. Everyone stopped in there tracks when they saw what the tunnel led to. It was a wide-open space and a 'bridge' led to Terra's grave in the center. There was the grave cold and wanting, but something was missing. _Terra _was missing. The stone figure that had once been Terra was gone. The flowers that Starfire had set among the tomb was still there from the year before, but were black and old. Petals had fallen off and were scattered around the grave. Beast Boy walked forth and looked upon the slate he had placed there. It was gray and dusty from sitting there for such a long time. The slate read in black 'Terra, a Teen Titan, A true friend'. It seemed to be a bit cracked and like it had been through a lot over he past year. "Well..." Robin said behind Beast Boy "The cobra didn't leave any other trail. We'll call it a day and get back on it tomorrow." Beast Boy looked over his shoulder and nodded in agreement, "Yeah...I'll meet you back at the tower later, ok?" Robin nodded and walked off along with the rest of the titans leaving Beast Boy by himself.

Beast Boy had stood there for over an hour now looking at the tomb puzzled. 'How could someone _dead_ just get up and walk away...' Beast Boy thought as he tilted his head in confusion. He glanced once again at the slate "Dude, I just don't get it!" he yelled stressed out. Then a second later- - another earthquake. It stopped just another moment later it was quick and precise. The ground had barely moved, but it was noticeable. "Maybe, I should leave now." Beast Boy said a little freaked out. He still remembered the fact that earthquakes had only happened back when Terra was around. He couldn't ignore that it _was _strange that these earthquakes suddenly begin to happen now. Before he left he picked up one of the black roses that lie upon the grave and noticed that underneath it was a heart carefully carved from stone. It reminded him of the heart shape mirror box he had given Terra before she 'left'. He remembered that night very clearly. He had gone on a date with her to an amusement park. He almost had gotten his first kiss, but then Slade came in and had ruined their relationship. Their friendship had gone from good to bad to good again then to worse, and then just plain awful, but at the very end they had made up. Although when they did make up that's when Terra made a huge sacrifice.

Her powers had triggered a volcano. All the Titans had begun to leave, but Beast Boy. He had stayed were he was and grabbed Terra wanting her to come with her. "Terra! Come on we got to go!" he had said to her worried. "I have to stay" she had replied, her eyes closed and her face looking at the ground. "What?" Beast Boy had been confused and concerned at the same time. "I'm the only who can stop it." She had said softly and opened her eyes and looked off the other way. "Please, Terra, you can't! It's to late!" Beast Boy had said worriedly looking at her. Terra had moved her hair out of her face and smiled "It's never to late." Beast Boy gazed at her; eyes filled with worry. Terra then suddenly hugged him. Beast Boy looked at her surprised, but then wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. Terra's eyes began to fill with tears as she closed her them once more "You were the _best _friend...I've ever had."

Beast Boy shook his head trying to get the image out of his head "...dumb memories..." he sighed "...But they are nice memories...what am I saying? I need to forget about Terra...I just need to face the fact that she's gone." "You sure about that?" said a voice behind him that seemed familiar, _very _familiar. Beast Boy quickly turned around and dropped the heart shaped rock that was clasped in his hand. There was no one there. Then he heard the voice again "...Are you sure that she's gone? How can you be sure when you hear her voice, but saw her die." The voice echoed off the rock walls. "That voice...but its...no it can't" Beast Boy said softly looking around for the voice's owner. "...But how do you know if she's alive or not? You may have saw her die...but her remains aren't there...so how do you know?" it said almost in a whisper. "Stop!" Beast Boy yelled, "She died a long time ago! How can she be alive?" "That's right..._how _can she be alive...that's what I've been wondering...how can someone gone come back? That's the question isn't it? That's always been the question..." "...W-who are you?"

"...Don't you remember me, Beast Boy? Don't you recognize my voice? I'd think you'd know once you heard..." "I'd know if you'd quite hiding!" "...You sure you can handle it though? Are you sure you can stand the fact...that _she _is isn't gone?" "...What?" "You heard me. She isn't gone...She's right here..." the voice trailed off and Beast Boy briskly turned around. There stood Terra; exactly the way she looked before she died. She wore the same outfit as before, but the bandages had somewhat fallen off, showing some of her legs, stomach, and arms. The Slade-insignia had seemed to been ripped off. She just stood there with no motion, no life on her face. Her hair slowly flowed around her, but one side of it covered half of her face "...Remember me _now?_" she said tilting her head slightly. "Terra? But...how?" "I'm not sure..." she tilted her head toward the ground and closed her eyes. Beast Boy walked toward her to make sure this was real. He put his hand on her shoulder still a surprised look on his face. Terra looked up at him and smiled "...What's the matter? You look like you saw a ghost..."

Beast Boy just looked at her in silence. He took his hand off her shoulder and straightened out the look on his face. "T-Terra? Is that...really you?" "Yes...I'm back Beast Boy...I'm back." She hugged him with a smile on her face. She let go a few seconds later. "...I'm still confused though..." Beast Boy said, puzzled, "I saw you die...how can you...you know just come back?" "...I told you before...I don't know."


End file.
